That Demon, Mine
by Mana Hisamatsu
Summary: AU: The realm of Humans and Demons normally wouldn't collide, until now. Ciel Phantomhive, a human, never thought that he would see monsters sucking souls out of humans. Since witnessing a demon, he captures Ciel, not wanting to let out the secret that there are monsters on the loose. -Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

* * *

I breathed in the cold night's air, and looked towards the sky. The empty darkness was separated by small specks of light; the stars. It amazed me how the stars were so far away, yet we could see them so clearly, even if they looked a billion times smaller. As the chilly wind hit against my skin, I gazed at the falling cherry blossoms that were falling above my head. As the wind picked up, the starry sky was replaced with ominous storm clouds.

I started to walk towards home when I heard a scream. The only thing I could do was to turn the other way and head to the scream.

The person was dying, hearing her last scream, I never expected to find a monster. A soul-sucking one at that. "Oh my, it seems I was a little to harsh on her soul." The monster licked his lips. "I also seem to attract a lost soul." The monster dropped the woman's body and walked towards me. The demon, his blood-red eyes stared right at me. Dark, intimidating, fearless. Words that describe a demon. It seems like the world froze like no one lived to have a peaceful death.

The demon stood right in front of me. I tried to force myself to move, nothing, my body wouldn't listen to me. "Any last words human?" I couldn't say anything, he was intimidating. "To scared to talk then? I will make this fast and painless, _just for you._" He smirked.

He leaned forward tilting his head slightly to the side. His lips touched mine, a demon's kiss felt painful, burning, sinful. Yes, I hadn't seen it coming, everything was fading, yet getting darker at the same time. I was confused, but feeling satisfaction at the same time. Then everything went black.

* * *

_I ran through the streets, my eyes darting to find a place to hide. What do these people want with me? I turned my head to face them._

_"We won't hurt you, we just need your 'assistance'." The man grinned._

_"Leave me alone!" I shouted. I ran down an alley way. No.. this can't be! A dead-end. "It seems you have no where left to run brat." One of the men smirked. They approached me. "N-No! Leave me alone!" I cried. _

_My lungs ached and my heart trembled as reality began to sunk in. I woke up in what looked like a laboratory. I tried to move my arms and legs. I heard the sound of metal clang. I knew that I was chained._

_After a few minutes of controlling my breathing and forcing myself to calm down as much as I could in the current position I was in, I tried to think of what to do next._

_"It seems like you have woken up." I was on alert, this could be one of the men who were chasing me. My eyes was blindfolded so I couldn't see what was going on. I heard several footsteps come in. "This was be all over, Ciel Phantomhive." A maniacal laughter could be heard miles away._

_My screams filled the lab. My skin burned, I felt agony. I felt a sharp metal slice my skin. I felt it, my blood pouring out. The man trailed the sharp object across my face. Once he removed the blindfold, he stabbed my eye. I let out a cry, knowing my eyesight has been permanently destroyed._

* * *

I woke and sat up, my head was aching, my body was shivering. Tears fell from my eyes, causing pain to my eye that was permanently damaged.

* * *

I couldn't remember a thing from last night. I knew that I had to find a way back home. I couldn't think straight, my mind was not functioning right. It seems that I might have been kidnapped, There seemed no other way that I suddenly would end up here.

As I heard the door open, I quickly hid myself under the sheets. The person walked over to me slowly. "I know you are awake." I flinched. I lifted the covers and looked at him. _The monster from last night..._

He leaned in closer, _No... Not again._

**-Last Night-**

_He leaned forward tilting his head slightly to the side. His lips touched mine, a demon's kiss felt painful, burning, sinful. Yes, I hadn't seen it coming, everything was fading, yet getting darker at the same time. I was confused, but feeling satisfaction at the same time._

* * *

Remembering last night, I blushed. "Are you remembering what happened last night? It seems you liked the kiss human." He smirked. I didn't say anything, I just looked away. " I couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not after what happened to me that day.

The silence in the room was killing me. "Why didn't you kill me?" I muttered. "Not so silent anymore I see. I don't think I would be able to kill a young lady such as yourself." He grinned. "W-wait.. What!? I am not a lady!" I shouted. "Oh? But you seem like one, your slender legs, your beautiful eyes...-"

"Shut up! I'm not a lady!" I pouted. "Do you know who your shouted at 'child'?" The demon's eyes started glowing red. "If I say you're a lady, you're a lady, got it?" He smirked. "..." I have to admit that I was scared. I just didn't like too be called a lady.

* * *

_"Oh Rachel! What an adorable daughter you have!" I glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he is my son." My mother's friends always mistake me for a girl just because of how I look. "Oh! I apologize! I didn't realize.. It's just that he is so adorable! Just like a girl." I flinched. "Excuse me, but I am **not **a girl." I felt anger boiling in me. "Ok then! I'll see you a little later than Rachel!" She ignored me. "Have a nice day." My mother answer. "Mother?" I asked "Why do people always call me a girl?" _

_"Well, you always act polite, also you seem very adorable and beautiful to other people's eyes." She smiled. "Is that a good thing?" I titled my head. "It could be good or bad depending on what you think about it." She said. "Oh... I see."_

* * *

"So it seems you agree with me that you are a lady then?" The demon smiled. I didn't say anything. "Since you didn't answer, I'll take that as a yes." He nodded his head.

"Also, since you are still a mere child, you will have to attend school." He said. "Also, I need to know your name." I stared at him. "I don't give my name out to strangers." I said.

"Oh? But you will. If you want to do this with me." He leaned in and licked my cheek. "...fine.." I muttered while blushing. "Good." He smiled.

"It is Ciel Phantomhive." I said. "Hmm.. I think we may need to alter that a little." He thought. "Ciela Phantomhive?" I asked. "Why a girl's name?" I Crossed my arms. "Remember, you agreed that you were a lady so you needed a girl's name." He flashed a smile. This was out of the question.

"We are going to buy you some new clothes tomorrow, Ciela." He smirked and walked out the door. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

_Gomenasai Ciel. I think your adorable!_

_So what do you think Ciel's new clothes should be? I have something in mind, but I wanted to know if you could give me some suggestions? Kekekeke... I'm so evil._

**_-Mana Hisamatsu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 2. ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Of course I was upset. I was forced into a dress with a corset. I spent a few minutes attempting to rip the pre-mentioned corset off. Several attempts later, I was left winded and still in the cursed piece of clothing. I walked out from the dressing room and stood there glaring at Sebastian.

The dress was stunning, the satin black dress glistened under the dimmed lights almost making it sparkle like the stars in the sky. It hung beautifully, words can't even describe. It was strapless, which showed off his collarbones and petite shoulders.

"This is ridiculous Sebastian!" My face was all red and flustered. "Of course not 'Ciela' it looks stunning on your perfect body." He whispered in my ear. My face grew even redder.

In the background, you could hear lots of women gossiping. "Oh my! That lady is stunning in that dress!" She laughed. "Yes, she sure is! Her boyfriend is so handsome too!" She giggled.

"Sebastian...Please don't tell me your going to buy this and force me to wear it.." I mumbled.

"But of course Ciel. How could I just pass up this beautiful dress?" He smirked and I sighed.

After Sebastian purchased the dress which costed 524.82 Euro (Which is 700.00$ in the US),

I had to try on more girl's clothing. The next one was even worse than the first one. A white tank tucked into a skirt with a cardigan thrown over and Full leggings underneath the skirt with some ankle boots and a light blue bow on the side of my hair. "Please Sebastian, no more." I cried.

"No can do. It's so much fun watching you try on all these clothes." He smiled.

"Sebastian, you demon." I whispered. Sebastian's face went close to mine. "S-Sebastian.." I whimpered. It felt as if time slowed down and the atmosphere was tense. I closed my eyes embracing myself. But nothing came. I slight opened my eye to see Sebastian laughing. "W-what's so funny!?" I blushed. "You are so easy to tease Ciel." He said. "Shut up." I muttered.

The rest of the day was just shopping and trying on clothes. I never thought that I would get so many stares from men and evil glares from women. It was tiresome day.

We arrived at a luxury hotel, since Sebastian blindfolded my eyes while we were heading out of his house, I was guessing he didn't want me to see it. "Sebastian. Are you sure we can stay here?" I asked. "Of course." He said.

"But you spent a lot of money just by buying clothes." I said.

"It's fine, if a demon from Hell can't do this much, it isn't worth his salt." He smirked.

"Ok, ok." I said.

We headed in and was greeted by the counter lady. "Hello, welcome to the Grand Hotel." She gave a seductive smile to Sebastian and glared at me. "Good evening miss, one room for two please." He smiled. "W-what." I muttered. He leaned down to me and whispered. "Are you afraid of sharing a bed with me, Ciela?" He smirked. "What! No!" I blushed and turned away. "Right away." She said with anger in her voice. It was clear that she was jealous of me being with Sebastian.

She led us up to our room. The room was large, comfortable, with programmable temperature, clean. It has good TV with multiple channels and movies available. There is prompt, courteous room service available. It was the perfect room. Except, there is only one bed.

The sky slowly turned dark and stars filled the sky. It reminded me of the day Sebastian and I first met.

* * *

_The demon stood right in front of me. I tried to force myself to move, nothing, my body wouldn't listen to me. "Any last words human?" I couldn't say anything, he was intimidating. "To scared to talk then? I will make this fast and painless, just for you." He smirked._

* * *

I went to the bathroom to dress in my night clothes. I left the door open a little and changed. Then I noticed that a certain someone was peeking at me. "Sebastian, stop being a pervert." I sighed. "I don't think I can. With that perfect little body of yours, I think I might just eat you up." He smirked. "Go away bastard." I blushed.

I headed out of the bathroom and went straight for the bed. The fluffy pillows was making want to fall asleep and never wake up. "So eager to sleep Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

I looked up at him. "Of course, I've spent all day trying on all the clothes that you picked out for me." I yawned and stretched.

Sebastian pushed me to the other half of the bed and climbed onto the bed. I turned away and blushed. "So cute and innocent.." He muttered and hugged me, his hair brushing against my skin. I struggled, "Sebastian! Stop! That tickles!" I laughed. "No.. I don't think so." He whispered.

"Shall we?" Sebastian smirked. I gulped.

His body presses against mine through the frustrating clothing that keeps our flesh obstruct from each other. Everywhere he touches, my skin flinches ever so slightly at the connection. He links his fingers in my hair, forcing my face to meet his. His other hand traces the line of my lips slowly; I can feel the firm skin tickling my parting lips. Expending a low chuckle, his usual red eyes now glint an ominous bloody complexion in response. That gaze, piercing inside of me, aware of my every secret. Frightening at the sight, yet alluring my soul.

He shifts his focus from my lips to my ear lobe. What an adorable part of you I have yet to claim. He nibbles at it playfully, causing me to release a load moan. Helplessly as his face licks my neck very casually.

As his fingers caress my innermost flesh underneath the folds of my clothes, I am unprepared for this sort of affectionate intrusion. Harsh against soft blends into a perfectly engage. His hand first caresses my head then delivers my body, my soul, safely into his lap. This closeness of his breath, his appearance, seeing all the glory of my vulnerability. His steady hand against my lower back keeps me steady.

Our eager bodies finally feel one another, trembling at the immense heat against one another. I quiver still at his familiar touch upon my unexplored and unfamiliar places. Just as I was becoming situated, an affectionate intrusion enters my body. I want to scream and pull myself away. He wraps my legs around his waist even tighter, sealing my once pure fate. My head is so dazed and dizzy, my eyes hazed over in bliss, I can't even discern between pleasure and pain anymore. Yearning and panting lips crash hungrily towards each other once more. Tasting each other fully, inside and out...

His hand fingers my chest and travels up and down my abdomen. Fingertips against my intense heat, caress. I start to shy away from his kiss and respond to his touch. He shifts his hips sharply and I respond with a moan. My body is tightening, responding on cue to his sensual grasps.

Flipping me over, now with my arms on the ground, he pushes himself into me. His sweat ridden chest melts on my back; our body temperatures soar and ignite. His heavy breath pants heavily against my neck.

* * *

"Thanks Sebastian, we are all dirtied because of you." I said. "I couldn't resist you." He smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah." I sighed.

I never thought spending time with a demon could be so... "tiring."


End file.
